


It Goes On

by lorpor9



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alpha Roy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ed, death mention, it probably doesn't even count..., not really that sad i promise!, really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorpor9/pseuds/lorpor9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's wrong?"<br/>Roy shrugged, but Hughes refused to accept that as an answer and, after a pseudo stare down of sorts, gave in.<br/>"It's been over 15 months" <br/>Hughes face softened. "oh"<br/>"One year, three months, and five days to be exact."<br/>"Don't count like that. it's not good for you"<br/>"We were only married for 15 months. One year, three months, and four days...to be exact."</p><p>~or~</p><p>Roy is grieving over the loss of his wife, Ed may just be the one person able to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a christmas gift for a friend, and I finally finished it. It's been awhile since I've watched/read any FMA stuff so forgive me if I get the characterization of anyone wrong...I tried my best. This is also the first time i've ever written smut of any kind so sorry if it sucks!

**"In three words I can sum up everything I have learned about life: It goes on"**

**-Robert Frost**

Four years ago, if you had asked him what three things in the world made him the happiest, lieutenant colonel Roy Mustang would have said "His job, a nice scotch, and a warm body to take home" 

Now, General Mustang sat with three out of three, one hand wrapped around a glass of 18 year old Aberlour, the other wrapped around a blond ponytail bobbing over his crotch, and all he could think was that he wanted more than anything to be someone else. 

or more accurately, he supposed, with someone else. 

His title of General was empty and wrongly deserved. Not to say that he didn't deserve it, because he did. This was merely a stepping stone on his career, a check marked off his list. Practically inevitable as far as he was concerned. But it wasn't supposed to happen like it did. And the scotch, instead of doing what it was supposed to do, only served to remind him that the blond pony tail was not the right blonde pony tail and left a sour taste in his mouth. 

The old grandfather clock in his lavish one bedroom apartment that he didn't pick out and had never wanted but didn't have the heart to throw out, chimed loudly twelve times as he came. and before it had finished, he pushed away the pony tail, and the small beta attached to it, and had her mostly dressed and out the door, Ignoring her indignant look and squeals of disapproval, and made his way back to his overly large king bed that was really too empty with just one person. 

He lay on top of the bed, fully clothed, and let the world go fuzzy around him. the only thought going through his mind was the date. She had officially been gone for one year, three months, and five days. 

~~~~~~~

The next morning, after a shower and a shave, Roy found himself sitting on a hard wooden bench with Hughes talking far too loudly. 

"This girl is honestly the best mechanic in the business. I know she's young, but i've yet to find someone better, she'll have our car up and running in no time" 

"This is an automail shop Hughes, what on earth makes you think she's going to fix our car?" Roy interrupted, dryly

"Don't worry about it Roy-Boy, she likes me" Hughes laughed, with a wink. 

Before Roy could reply, something along the lines of "you think everyone likes you" A tall blond girl, probably a good 5 years younger than himself walked out covered in grease and holding what looked to be a metal leg. 

upon seeing the two men, her eyes lit up "Mr. Hughes!!! what brings you in today?" 

"Do i need an excuse to come in and see my favorite mechanic?" He beamed, rising to give her a hug. The girl didn't seem convinced and cocked her hip, almost hitting Roy in the face with the leg. 

"Seeing as i'm very busy and have a business to run, I hope you do. This isn't some military men hangout" she gestured to Roy still sitting on the bench. 

"Oh! Where are my manners! That grumpy man on your bench is General Roy Mustang, Roy, this is Winry, the finest mechanic in all of- um...the world! But, actually, I do have a favor to ask. Our car broke down on our way to a very important and secrete military type meeting and I was hoping you would be able to take a look at it for us!" 

Winry chuckled. "Nice to meet you general, I guess I can squeeze you in. wait here, i'll have my boys take care of everything" and with that, she disappeared behind a door and left the two men alone in the small waiting room.

The sat in silence for several minutes, Roy silently stewing in the residual bad feelings from the night before, until Hughes sighed and turned to face his friend. 

"I know you are generally broody and unpleasant, but you seem particularly so today. What's wrong?"

Roy shrugged, but Hughes refused to accept that as an answer and after a pseudo stare down of sorts, gave in.

"It's- she- it's been over 15 months" 

Hughes face softened. "oh"

 

"one year. three months, and five days to be exact."

"Don't count like that. it's not good for you"

"We were only married for 15 months. one year, three months, and four days...to be exact."

"Roy-"

"She's officially been dead longer than we were married" His voice which had been barely above a whisper, cracked, but his face remained stony and unreadable."

"Roy, I know you miss Riza. we- we all do. But she wouldn't want this for you. You need to start moving on with your life. You should get back out there. I could set you up with a date if you wanted"

"I don't need a date. I need her." the door creaked open and Winry stepped out. 

"alright boys, cars all set! don't worry about the money, it's on the house!" 

Hughes stood to thank Winry, and then left to get the car. Roy was about to follow, when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around, meeting the girls eyes. 

"I heard what you were talking about...I know it's not my place, but I have this friend- I think he might be able to help" She reached into a pocket of her jumpsuit and pulled out a business card.

It was simple, only 

"Elric Brother's Alchemy"

and an address. 

"Alchemy? If you didn't notice, i'm already a state alchemist. And a damn good one at that. I don't think some lunatic with a magic shop is going to be able to tell me anything I don't already know" 

"You're what?" she grabbed one of his gloved hands, inspecting it "a flame alchemist? Great at blowing things up. Punching your way out of problems. Trust me, if I could do that all the time, I would, but you and I both know that some problems can't be fixed with fire. Go or don't go. It's up to you, but I really do think he can help" 

"I think I wont, if its all the same to you. Thanks for fixing the car" Roy said as he left, but, to winry's amusement, he pocketed the card. 

"Ed, you sure are going to love this one" she said under her breath, before returning to work. 

~~~~~~~~~

It had been almost two weeks, and despite asking everyone he could think of and looking at every available resource, he could find no mention of the "Elric Brothers Alchemy" shop. As far as the government was concerned, it didn't exist. Which is why Roy was mildly concerned as he stood in front of a small, cluttered shop at the address provided with a small sign in the window proclaiming it to in fact be "Elric Brothers Alchemy" 

At this point, Roy was not at all interested in what these supposed Elric brothers could do for him, and more concerned that they had somehow managed to stay completely off the grid and were probably running some kind of black market underground trade post, or cultist propaganda church thing, or at the very least, were wanted for tax evasion. 

So he was prepared for anything, really, as he stepped into the dimly lit shop. But he was not prepared for what he saw. The walls were lined floor to ceiling with books, but what was more concerning was the young man surrounded by approximately 12 children, all under the age of 8. Each child had a piece of chalk in hand, and the man in the center, seemed to be attempting to teach them something, but couldn't get more than two to pay attention a time, which resulted in him screaming at the children while they laughed and tugged at his long red coat. 

"Mr Ed! look what I can do!!!" one of the smaller boys screeched, and then proceeded to run in tiny circles around the man's feet" 

The man looked quite absurd shouting and waving his hands in the air, but the children only laughed louder, apparently not threatened by his show. To be fair, he wasn't all that intimidating. He was far too short. 

"IF YOU LITTLE BRATS DON'T SIT DOWN AND BEHAVE RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO- " Suddenly, the suit of armour standing in the corner moved behind the man and lifted him straight up in the air, his arms and legs flailing in the metal man's grip. Roy almost gasped, but managed to remain silent and unseen at his post by the door. He had to stay on alert, a crazy man in armour could do a lot of damage, especially with all those kids around. And the small one didn't look that threatening, but Roy knew enough not to dismiss him yet. 

The man in the armour spoke "Stop shouting brother!" hm...so apparently these were the elusive Elric brothers. "And Children!" to Roy's amazement, every child stopped in their tracks and looked up expectantly "sit down and be nice to Mr. Ed. This next lesson is going to be fun!" and the children all sat back in a circle and waited. 

Ed stopped squirming, but continued shouting "PUT ME DOWN AL I SWEAR TO GOD" Al set him down and he huffed a little, still mumbling under his breath. It was almost adorable, Roy thought to himself. 

He remained by the door, watching as the man- Ed- continued on with his lesson, instructing the children as they drew crude transmutation circles on the floor and attempted to make tiny figurines, after about thirty minutes, each child had their own small horse or dragon or cat, to play with, and take home with them as their parents began to come through the door and pick up their kid. 

Once all of the children had left, Al having gone somewhere in the back, Ed sat down, pressed his hands to the now slightly warped floor, and returned it to it's original shape. He didn't draw a circle, so he must have one on his body somewhere. His gloves maybe? It was hard to tell. 

Ed, removed his red coat and turned his back to the door organizing some books on a shelf. Roy stared at the boy, watching the way his muscles moved under his simple black shirt, the way his golden hair fell in a long braid down his back. there was something off about the way he moved, but Roy couldn't put his fingers on it. 

The boys voice startled him out of his staring. 

"If you're not going to buy anything, you need to get out, this isn't a library. You can't just stand here all day" 

The boy turned around, and this time Roy did gasp. It was the first time he was able to get a good look at the boys face, and to be honest, Ed was beautiful. It took him a moment to regain his composure. 

"I'm not leaving just yet. I still need something" 

"What is it then? Spit it out." 

"I was told you could help me" and shit. what was that??? He was supposed to say "why isn't this store registered, or Do you even have a teaching license?? This store was making him crazy. Or maybe it was the boys gold eyes...

The boy cocked his head. 

"You're military. A state alchemist. What could you want from me? Unless it's something not authorized by the state...what do you need? Money? Gold? because I can't help you there. How did you hear about us anyway?" 

"A girl. Winry I think" 

"God damnit, she's always sending me charity cases. Do you want to bring back a loved one or something? Because again, I can't help you. You should probably just get drunk and move on like the rest of us. Stop going to the shady back alley creeps I'm sure you've been trying before me" 

"Im not- I don't want to bring anyone back. and I don't need money" 

"Then what do you want?" 

"I want-" What did he want? Roy didn't even really think about that. This was a mistake. He should just leave. Forget about this crazy place and this beautiful boy. He won't even report it. It would just be too much paperwork. "Never mind, this was a waste of time. I'm leaving now, good day" And great, he hadn't noticed it had started pouring outside. How fitting. 

Before he could reach the door, Ed's voice stopped him. 

"Wait." 

Roy turned around

"It's raining. Why don't you stay and wait 'till it clears up a bit."

He might as well. He shrugged and followed Ed to the back where a table, couch, and some chairs were unceremoniously shoved into a corner. He sat down on a couch. Ed grabbed two cups of coffee from a table by the door, and then sat in a chair across from him, handing over one of the cups.

"I'm Ed, by the way" 

"General Roy Mustang" 

"So I was right about the military part"

"Yes" nobody spoke for a few breaths, then "I saw you before. Do you have a tattoo or something? I thought the transmutation circle would be on your gloves, but I don't see anything"

Ed smirked "No. Don't need one" 

"That's impossible." 

"Obviously not" Ed leaned forward and clapped his hands together before placing them on the table and making a small dragon figurine pop out of the wood. 

Incredible. He'd heard of this, but never seen it done. Roy tried not to look impressed. "You're clearly a skilled alchemist. Have you ever thought about trying out for state alchemist? I'm sure you would pass the test."

"I did. Pass I mean. I was about to go on to training, but as soon as they got a wiff of me, they sent me packing on a technicality" 

"Why would they do that?" 

"Ha! don't tell me a big strong alpha like you didn't notice" 

Roy was confused for a moment. He scented the air, it was faint, covered by dusty books and incense, but that was the unmistakable scent of an omega. 

"You're an omega" Male omegas were rare. and one not taken at such a late age was even rarer. "But there's no rule about omegas not being allowed"

"not one that's written" He was clearly sad about it, but it was an old sad, more resigned than anything. 

"I'm sorry. That's not right" Roy looked down into his cup, frowning slightly. 

"But it's what happened. Why did you come here? you should know as well as anyone, you can't get something from nothing. I'm sure you've done the reading. It's a science, not magic. All those rumors about the philosophers stone, about being able to bring someone back, they're all fake. Whatever you're looking for- Whoever you're looking for, you're better off giving up now. Let them go, move on with your life. Nothing good comes from trying to hold on to the past" 

"I don't want bring her back- I just...I need closure. I need her to know-"

"Who was she?"

"My partner. My wife- she uh- she died in action" 

"I'm sorry. Were you with her? when it happened?"

Roy nodded

"Then she knew" 

Both men were silent. the only sound being the rain beating on the window.

"Look, I don't normally tell people this, but... there is something I can do. I can't bring them back, but I can let you talk to them. Open the gate for a few moments"

 

"You can?" Roy couldn't help the glimmer of hope building in his chest. 

 

Ed nodded, "But it's not going to be pretty. It's a nasty process. You could get hurt, die even, and she wouldn't be all there. It would be like a shadow of what she was. But I can do it. If you that's what you need" 

As tempting as it was to see her again, it sounded horrible. and Ed was right. Anything he needed to say to Riza, she already knew, and he knew that she loved him. Why couldn't that be enough? 

"Thank you, but... I think I better leave it. I- I think it's time I moved on" 

"That's probably for the best" 

They sat in a strangely comfortable silence, finishing their drinks. Eventually the pounding of rain on the glass slowed, and then stopped altogether. Roy stood up. 

"I should be going. Thank's for the coffee" 

He didn't see the way Ed's eyes followed him up the stairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been almost two weeks since he had first visited the shop, and here he was again, standing outside. Waiting. He had walked by a few times on the way back from the office or a store. It was only a little out of his way. He couldn't seem to get the golden boy out of his head. The scent of him had stuck in Roy's head for days after he left the little shop, and had been the reason he's started walking by in the first place. Even from the street he could smell the sweet boy inside. A little treat he let himself enjoy at the end of the day. 

But today was different. As he walked by, he noticed Al, still in that ridiculous armour, walking out of the shop. As the door closed, He got a wiff of that beautiful scent, but it was stronger, deeper now. He recognized that smell from all the times he had been the helper to one of the secretaries in his younger days. Ed was in heat. 

Roy waited for Al to walk out of sight, before he made his way into the shop. The sign said it was closed, but he could smell Ed in the back room. It was so strong, it was making him dizzy. 

Roy shoved the door open and the sight in front of him pulled a growl from his throat. 

Ed was lying on the same couch they had talked on all those days ago, only this time he was completely naked. He was on his back, one leg hiked over the back of the sofa, the other lying open. His back was arched so far it wasn't even touching the couch, his brow covered in sweat, and his whole body moved in rhythm to his breathy moans. Roy was so distracted by the boys face, contorted in ecstasy, he almost missed what the boy was doing with his hands. One was firmly grasped around his swollen, leaking cock, pumping desperately. His other was wrapped around a large blue dildo, half hidden in his pink hole. Slick was dripping deliciously down the hard plastic onto the boy's hand as he rammed it into himself, over and over, attacking his prostate. 

It took everything the Roy had not to cross the room, rip out the the offending object, and fill up the boy properly. He was a general goddamnit, he had some self control. 

But he couldn't help his hungry stare, eyes locked on the boy on the couch. He was only human after all. He waited by the door, dark eyes not moving from the boy on the couch. After some time, Roy wasn't sure how long really, Ed let out an almost scream as he came hard, cum spraying over his chest. Despite his orgasm, he had only softened a little. He collapsed on the couch, eyes closed, breathing heavy, leaving the toy lodged inside him.

A soft growl escaped Roy's lips once again at the sight of the wrecked boy in front of him. Ed opened his eyes and looked directly at him, almost delirious. It took a moment before recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Creepy stalker man! What the fuck are you doing here?" 

Roy swallowed thickly, "You should really lock your doors. I could smell you from outside. Any alpha could have come in here, and most don't have nearly as much restraint as I do"

"Then it's a good thing you found me first. Now are you going to stand in the corner for an hour like the last time and just watch, or are you going to get over here and knot me?"

Roy wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep into the boy on the couch, but the last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of him. 

"Are you sure you want this?" 

"I can see you're hard from here. And you smell so fucking good. I want you"

Roy's mouth went dry. How could he say no to the poor boy. He was only human.

He crossed the three steps to the couch and stood over Ed. He let his shirt drop to the floor, exposing his pale, toned chest. Ed's eyes raked over his body, lingering on his crotch, his thick cock already straining against the material of his pants. 

"Here, let me help you" Ed reached out and undid the button, pushing down the material until his cock burst free, already wet and dripping with precum. The scent was driving him mad. 

"Come on already" Ed said, annoyed, as he pulled roy down on top of him, slamming their lips together. The kiss was wet and sloppy, barely qualifying as a kiss. But both boys were too worked up to mind. Roy thrust his hips a few times, rubbing their cocks together, until Ed's hand on his hip stopped him. 

"Enough of that. Get in." Ed's voice came out breathy and desperate, any semblance of restraint gained from his post-orgasm daze ripped away with Roy's clothes. 

Roy moved to prep Ed, before remembering the dildo still sitting between his legs. no need for that then. Carefully, he pulled it out and let it fall somewhere on the floor. He didn't need any prepping, but Roy couldn't help himself. He pressed three fingers against his rim, slipping in easily. Ed frowned and let out a small disappointed moan, but fucked down on his fingers none the less. Roy curled his fingers upwards, searching. It only took a few passes before he found what he was looking for, causing Ed to arch up violently. Roy smiled, loving the way the boy squirmed below him. 

Roy continued working, alternating between attacking his prostate and taking rough pulls of Ed's cock. Ed's moans and cursing were getting louder with each minute that passed. Eventually Ed reached down and slapped Roy rather roughly on the cheek.

"Fuck! More. I need, fuck! I need more. Stop dragging this-ngh- out. I'm going to cum before y- you even get a chance to fuck me!" He could barely get the words out, and that made Roy get impossibly harder. He looked up, but didn't stop what he was doing.

"You hit me and then you expect me to knot you? You sure are a spoiled little brat aren't you? But maybe if you stop complaining and do as I say, I might be persuaded. What do you say? Are you going to listen?" 

Ed was squirming desperately under him, he let out a whimper in response, seemingly all he could muster. Roy quickened his pace but kept his eyes locked on the boy, voice calm but demanding as he spoke.

"What did you say?"

"Yes!" Ed practically shouted. 

"Yes what?"

"Yes...sir" 

"Very good" Roy said, grip tightening on Ed's already throbbing cock. He ducked down and gave a quick lick to the head. Ed's hips bucked up involuntarily. 

"Stay still" Roy demanded. He waited until Ed's hips were pressed firmly into the couch before licking a long stripe from the base to the tip, taking him fully into his mouth once he reached the top. He could feel Ed trying struggling to keep still, and was pleased to see that he was doing rather well all things considered. 

It wasn't long before Ed pulled lightly on Roy's hair, giving only a few seconds warning before he came with a shout. Roy kept his mouth on him until he finished, swallowing all he could. He always hated the mess. 

Roy sat up, but left his fingers inside Ed, not moving, simply keeping him full. 

"You did very well for me. Do you think you earned my knot?" 

Ed, eyes glassy from his orgasm, quirked his lips into a sort of half smile. 

"Of course I did well. Who do you think I am?" 

Apparently that smart mouth of his had returned. If Ed wanted to play games, then so be it. 

Roy removed his fingers, wiping them on the inside of Ed's thigh. 

"Well since you seem to be doing so well, I won't hold you back. It was a pleasure doing buisness with you" He started to stand.

Ed tried to hold out, but his resolve broke before Roy had even fully left the couch. 

"No! Come back here you ass!" 

"Not with that attitude" 

"Fuck. Please. I want your knot. I want you" 

Roy returned to the couch, settling between Ed's legs. He reached down and grabbed both their cocks in one hand, stroking hard. 

"I'm ready. I'm ready. please" 

Roy contemplated making him wait longer, but he was already painfully hard himself and he didn't think he would be able to wait much longer. He rubbed his dick over the outside of Ed's hole, coating it with slick before reaching down and lining himself up. Roy pressed in easily, sliding all the way to the base in one push. He nearly collapsed on top of Ed. The pressure was almost too much, despite prepping with the dildo and his fingers. He was still for a moment, then Ed seemed to get impatient and began to rock his hips. Roy pulled almost all the way out, then slammed back in, hard. He rammed into the boy over and over, picking up speed. He wasn't really aiming for anything, too busy chasing his own orgasm, but he could tell by Ed's sporadic gasps and shouts that he was at least hitting his spot a few times. Right now, what Ed needed most was Roy's knot. 

With a final thrust, Roy let out a gasp as his knot grew, catching on Ed's hole. Waves of intense pleasure coursed through him as he came, vision whiting out for a few moments. Ed's legs griped impossibly tight around Roy, orgasm ripping through him for a third time.

After the initial few waves, Roy's orgasm settled and he collapsed onto Ed. His knot still holding them together. Ed opened his eyes, and they were finally clear, his heat having been sated. 

They were both too tired to speak, so they simply lay still, trying to catch their breath. 

After about fifteen minutes, Ed spoke. Roy had thought he was asleep. 

"How long do you usually last?" It was a surprising question, but reasonable. 

"um...usually about an hour. Sometimes two" Rarely two. Only when it was really good. Only with Riza. 

"ok"

"Can I ask you a question?" 

"I don't know? Can you?" 

"What happened to your arm and leg?" 

"That's a bit personal, don't you think? I barely know you" 

Roy hid his face in the crook of Ed's neck. He wasn't one for getting embarrassed, but something about this boy made him feel like he should be. 

"Sorry" 

Roy inhaled, enjoying the sweet scent of omega and sweat and sex. He startled when Ed spoke. 

"I wanted something. My arm and my leg were the price I had to pay to get it"

"Was it worth it?" 

"Not at all" The pain behind those words seemed deep. Roy wondered if he would ever understand how deep it went. 

"I'm sorry" 

They didn't speak again. 

By the time Roy's knot had died down, Ed was asleep. He gently pulled out, then rose from the couch as quietly as he could. He dressed himself slowly, part of him hoping that Ed would sense he was leaving and wake up. He didn't. Roy walked the few steps up to the door, pausing at the top to look back at the boy asleep on the couch. Roy didn't know why, but he had a strong urge to stay. To hold on to Ed until he woke up. To hold on to him and never let go. Instead, he opened the door, made his way through the dusty shop, and out onto the street. 

He hadn't felt this peaceful, this satisfied, since Riza passed. It was a terrifying thought. The thought that this boy might be what he needed. 

He should stay away. Never come back to this tiny shop. Live the rest of his life in comfortable loneliness. 

As he turned the corner, he found Al sitting on a bench playing with a stray kitten. 

"Oh! Hello Roy!" 

They had never officially met but it didn't seem like that mattered much to Al. 

"Um...Hello" 

"I didn't expect you to be heading back so soon. Did everything go well?" So apparently Al knew what they were doing. It was a little unsettling...had Al left the door unlocked specifically for him?

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just have to get home. Work and all" 

"Alright then" Roy could hear his smile "See you tomorrow" 

Roy started to argue, but he knew Al was right. He couldn't stay away. 

"Yeah" Roy said "see you tomorrow"


End file.
